


Variety

by TobytheWise



Series: Spice of Life [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Magnus Bane, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Rimming, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: After being mated for fifteen years, Alec comes to the realization they might just be in a rut. And not the sexy kind.Every last weekend of the month, Alec and Magnus have date night. This usually includes dinner, a few drinks, and if they’re feeling adventurous, sex. But tonight, that all goes out the window when Magnus enters the bar and pretends not to know Alec. This leads to something new and exciting, proving that their spark is still there, it just needed a little fanning.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Spice of Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941349
Comments: 22
Kudos: 193
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	Variety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/gifts).



> This is written for the amazing brightasstars! I hope you're having a lovely birthday <3 Thanks for being my friend!
> 
> Shoutout to Shikaro for beta reading <3

Alec checks his watch again, wondering where his mate is. He waves to the bartender, asking for a refill of his drink. It’s the last Friday of the month which means it’s date night and this bar is one of their usual spots. 

Alec’s phone vibrates and he looks down, smiling at the image Simon’s sent him. Max and Rafael are both on Jace’s back, Jace’s face bright red as he tries to carry them both. No small feat as they’re both growing so big and tall. Raphael is in the background, just watching with a small smile on his face. Warmth floods Alec’s chest, seeing his kids with their uncles. Not for the first time he wonders when the three of them will start trying for their own pups. He can’t wait to be an uncle whether it’s from these three or from Izzy and Clary. 

“Thank you,” Alec says to the bartender, giving her a friendly smile and making sure to leave a large tip on the bar. He’s a regular and she always treats him and Magnus well. 

“Magnus running late?” she asks, leaning down to pick up another glass. 

“Seems that way. I’m sure work just held him up.”

Alec runs his finger over the bar, thinking about his mate. They’d met freshman year of college. Alec can’t help but smile, remembering that fateful moment he’d smelled Magnus and realized they were true mates. They’d mated that night and the rest, as they say, is history. 

They’ve been mated for 15 years now and every single day Alec is overcome with how much he loves his alpha. When Alec had discovered he was pregnant, he’d decided he wanted to be a stay at home dad. Thankfully, Magnus’ job allowed him to do just that. Alec’s always been proud of Magnus for following his dreams and working his ass off to become a well known and respected pediatrician. 

Alec isn’t sure why he’s so nostalgic tonight. Pride wells up in his chest thinking about how far they’ve come. They went from college kids sharing a tiny shoebox apartment to owning a home, and having two wonderful children. Both of whom are  _ teenagers _ . God, when did Alec get so  _ old _ ?

Every last weekend of the month, the kids go and have a sleepover with their aunts or uncles or with a friend in order to give Magnus and Alec a date night. Date night consists of meeting at a bar or restaurant, eating out, and then going back home for either a movie, or if they’re feeling adventurous, sex. 

If Alec is honest with himself, their sex life has been…. Well, they’re getting older. And once you’ve been with someone for 15 years you start to get  _ familiar _ . They both know exactly what to do to get the other to the finish line. When they were younger they’d spend ages just exploring each other’s bodies, giggling between kisses. Now they only have a limited time which means lots of quickies or a quick knotting before they fall asleep. And it’s nice. Really nice. Just sometimes Alec thinks they’re getting to be  _ boring _ . 

Alec lets out a long sigh as he picks up his beer and takes a sip. The door to the bar opens and in walks his mate. Alec smiles, his stomach swooping at the sight his mate makes. Magnus is wearing black dress slacks with a pinstripe down the side. His shirt is tight and red, tucked into his pants. Around his neck dangle beautiful necklaces, something he enjoys wearing knowing the babies like to coo and grab at them, distracting them so he can give them their checkups. His jacket has flair and the sleeves are rolled up, showing off his forearms. Without his permission, Alec’s mouth waters. 

Magnus looks around the bar, his eyes landing on Alec. His face lights up and Alec can’t help but feel like the luckiest omega alive to have such a wonderful alpha as his mate, one that loves him and takes care of him so tenderly. 

The bartender sets down Magnus’ martini and Magnus gives her a wink, picking it up as he sits in the stool beside Alec. 

Magnus takes a sip, his eyes watching Alec over the rim. There’s something in those eyes that makes Alec freeze, a playful lightness to them. Magnus sets down the glass before turning to Alec fully. 

“Why, I don’t believe I’ve seen you here before,” Magnus says with a wide smile. 

Alec opens his mouth. Then closes it. Then opens it again. “I’m sorry, what?”

Magnus leans in. “I’m almost positive I would have remembered an omega as handsome as yourself.” Alec’s cheeks heat up and he looks away, biting his bottom lip. 

“I’m uh. I’m not sure what’s going on right now,” Alec confesses softly. 

“I’m hitting on you, darling,” Magnus explains. He holds out his hand and Alec is powerless to do anything but shake right back. “My name is Magnus. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Alec,” he answers, slowly starting to understand what’s going on. “And yeah, I’ll take that drink.”

Alec’s stomach flutters pleasantly as he gets another drink, the alcohol making him warm all over. He smiles at Magnus, excitement making him giddy. “So what do you do, Magnus?”

Magnus takes a moment before answering. “I manage a club.” Alec has to bite his bottom lip to keep from snorting. Despite his mate’s eccentric taste in fashion, Alec can’t imagine Magnus owning a club. Sure, maybe in another life but the one they share doesn’t have room for clubbing, not with two teenagers who’d look for every opportunity to sneak in the club behind their fathers. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been to a club. But I love dancing.”

Magnus’ eyes light up as he realizes Alec is playing this game right along with him. It’s  _ fun _ in a way they haven’t shared in a long time. “I would love to see that. I bet you look gorgeous dancing.”

“So I’ve been told,” Alec says, looking down at his drink. 

“And what is it that you do, Alexander?” Magnus pauses. “I’m sorry, is it alright if I call you that?”

Alec nods. “Yeah, you make my name sound so good.” Alec gives Magnus a little wink, just barely keeping in the snort that threatens to break free at how silly he feels at flirting with his own mate. But at the same time, he’s enjoying it more than he even has words for. “I work with my brother at his gym,” Alec says with a shrug. 

“Oh,” Magnus breathes. “That’s why you’re so in shape. It really shows, darling.”

Alec wants to shove at Magnus’ chest at the flattery but instead he bites his bottom lip and gives him a coy look. “Thank you. You look like you work out as well. Some sort of martial arts perhaps?”

“You’d be correct,” he answers with a smirk. “I do tai chi every morning before work.” Then Magnus throws back the last of his martini, squaring his shoulder. “I apologize if this is too forward,” he says, the height of his cheekbones turning a pretty red color. “But would you like to get out of here?”

“And go where?”

Magnus rubs the back of his neck. “Well, there’s a hotel walking distance from here. If you’re not needed, maybe you’d like to spend the night with me?”

Butterflies flutter in Alec’s belly. Instead of answering, he finishes his own drink and stands up, pulling Magnus along with him and he walks out the door. Magnus gives a delighted chuckle as they fumble their way outside. 

Alec is afraid the moment the cool air hits his face, the ruse will be over and they’ll just be plain ol’ Alec and Magnus again. But Magnus surprises him yet again, only taking his hand and gently leading them down the street towards the hotel. 

Magnus clears his throat. “You know, this isn't a normal thing. I don’t regularly pick up omegas at the bar.”

“I’m not sure I believe that. You were so smooth in there.”

Magnus snorts. “You make it easy to be smooth. There’s just something about you that puts me at ease. Makes me wanna take a chance.”

The sentiment behind the words make Alec warm all over and he can’t help but smile. Everything inside him wants to reach out and grab Magnus by the lapels and kiss him stupid. But instead he reaches over and locks their fingers together, squeezing Magnus’ hand. By the look Magnus gives him, Alec knows he understands. 

Inside the hotel lobby, Alec suddenly feels overcome with shyness. He looks down at his shoes as Magnus gets them a hotel room. Once he has the key, he’s pulling Alec along towards their room for the night. 

Alec watches with rapt attention as Magnus swipes the card. The door unlocks with a loud click and suddenly, Alec is being pushed against the closed door, an alpha pressed up against his front. 

Alec’s breath is stolen from his lungs at the pure unadulterated  _ want _ Magnus is showing, like he can’t seem to hold himself back from having Alec. It makes Alec feel like a pup again, like how he felt when they’d first scented each other. His hands grip the front of Magnus’ jacket, holding on tight so the alpha can’t go anywhere. 

“God,” Magnus murmurs, his nose running up and down the side of Alec’s throat. Alec swallows. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since the moment I laid eyes on you in that bar.”

“Then stop holding back. Come on.”

Magnus presses his lips against Alec’s. Alec’s hands come up to Magnus’ face, holding his cheeks between his palms as Magnus kisses him. Lust makes Alec’s head swim. The intensity of this kiss makes his heart race. His cock is filling with blood and already he can feel his ass begin to slick. 

Alec opens his lips and is rewarded with Magnus’ tongue diving into his mouth. Their tongues touch and the taste makes Alec moan unabashed. Magnus’ hands begin to work at the buttons on Alec’s dress shirt, like he  _ needs _ to be touching Alec’s skin. 

“Magnus,” Alec whimpers when the kiss ends. It doesn’t matter that he needed to breathe, he just wants to keep kissing his alpha. 

Magnus chuckles. “It’s alright,” he says gently, getting the last buttons undone and pushing Alec’s dress shirt off his shoulders. “I assumed you’d like to do a little more than makeout against the door.”

Alec nods his head. “Yes. Get naked.”

Magnus’ brow raises. “Go ahead, omega.” The show of dominance and the use of omega has Alec’s skin breaking out with goosebumps. He’s not sure he’s ever seen Magnus like this but by god, he fucking loves it. 

Alec is careful as he undresses his alpha, making sure his jewelry doesn’t get lost in the tangle of clothes. The moment Magnus’ top half is bare, Alec can’t help but take a moment to run his hands over all that gloriously tanned, tone skin. He takes the briefest second to run the pad of his thumb over Magnus’ mating bite before ducking his head and kissing Magnus’ chest. 

Magnus makes a strangled noise at the back of his throat, his hands curling into Alec’s hair as Alec licks across his nipple. “Alec,” Magnus hisses out as Alec nips the hardened nub. He moves over to the other, giving it as much attention as the first. He keeps at it until Magnus tugs on his hair, pulling him back up for a kiss. 

Alec’s hands go around Magnus’ waist, sliding up and down his back. Magnus’ hands don’t stay idle, moving to cup Alec’s ass, squeezing his cheeks through his dress pants. Alec’s not sure when the last time he was  _ this _ wet was but he knows he won’t be wearing these boxers back home tomorrow morning. 

A sigh leaves Alec’s lips when they finally work at getting out of their pants, leaving them both bare. He looks his mate up and down, the tiniest growl sounding through his chest. Magnus is  _ his alpha _ . His sexy, perfect alpha with his toned body he keeps in shape from morning tai chi and his greying temples, which he hates but Alec adores. And Alec can’t wait for whatever else Magnus has in store for them tonight. 

“You smell absolutely delicious,” Magnus says, his eyes beginning to bleed alpha red as he inhales deeply, taking in the scent of Alec’s slick in the air. “Mouth watering, darling.”

Alec’s only embarrassed for a moment before Magnus is stepping back into his space, his mouth going to Alec’s mating bite. The area is so sensitive, making Alec whimper at the feeling. His toes curl in the carpet below him, his nails digging into Magnus’ shoulder. “Alpha!” comes out of his mouth without his permission. 

“I have to taste you,” Magnus says against his throat. “Can I, omega? Can I eat you out?”

“Fuck,” Alec whispers. He has to close his eyes a moment to get himself under control. “Yes,” he says, pulling back and looking into Magnus’ eyes. “Please, Alpha.”

Magnus gives Alec one more kiss before he’s turning and getting into the bed. Alec stands there in confusion, watching as Magnus strokes his hard cock. “Well get over here,” Magnus says with a smirk. “Come sit on my face, darling.”

And  _ oh _ . Oh fuck. Shit. Okay. 

Alec scrambles onto the bed on his hands and knees, carefully turning around and backing his ass up until he’s hovering over Magnus’ face. The position makes him feel vulnerable and exposed in a way he hasn’t felt in a long time. He can’t even remember the last time sex was more than ‘tab A inserted into slot B’. 

“Oh fucking hell,” he gasps out at the first swipe of Magnus’ tongue through his crack. His hands find Magnus’ thighs, holding on as pleasure races through him. He’s missed this more than he cares to admit, the feeling of Magnus' mouth on him. 

“You’re the best tasting omega I’ve ever had, Alexander. I think I could become addicted to you,” Magnus says, pulling back to nip at Alec’s asscheek before diving back in. 

Alec closes his eyes, just enjoying the feel of Magnus eating him out. His tongue is so talented, swirling around his hole, stiffening and poking inside. Magnus closes his lips around his hole and sucks, making another noise of pleasure leave Alec’s throat. His cock is so hard, throbbing with how much he loves this. 

One of Magnus’ knees jumps and it forces Alec’s eyes open. He looks down, finding Magnus’ cock right in his face. It’s long and thick, the tip shiny with just the tiniest bit of precum. Alec licks his lips, wanting to taste, wanting to make Magnus feels as good as he’s making Alec feel. 

“Fuck,” Magnus moans as Alec takes the tip of his cock into his mouth. He licks into Magnus’ slit before sucking lightly around the head. “Fuck, Alexander. Your mouth!”

Alec slides his lips down further, his hand wrapping around Magnus’ base where he knows his knot will form. When his lips meet his hand, Alec swallows, pride filling his chest at being able to do this again. He pulls back, using his saliva as lube and stroking Magnus just the way he knows Magnus loves. 

The base of Magnus’ cock is already bright red, blood rushing to the area as his knot prepares to fill and pop. He wraps his hand around it once more, giving a tight squeeze just to hear Magnus moan. 

Just then, a finger pushes into his ass and now it’s Alec who’s moaning. That finger finds his prostate, running over that sweet spot over and over in little tiny circles, making Alec’s body light up from the inside. His pleasure slowly builds, driving him higher and higher. 

He takes Magnus’ cock back into his mouth, his free hand going down to cup Magnus’ balls. One of Magnus’ hands digs into his ass, his nails leaving tiny pricks of pain in his skin that only seems to add to Alec’s pleasure. He’s so fucking close to coming. 

“I’m so close,” Magnus says breathlessly, his hips thrusting up into Alec’s mouth and fucking his mouth. “God, Alexander. Fuck!”

Alec’s thighs begin to shake as his orgasm comes rushing towards him. He doubles his efforts, sucking Magnus’ cock, massaging his knot which is slowly growing thicker and hard under his hand. Magnus’ chest rumbles before his cock is twitching in Alec’s mouth. The hot, salty taste of his alpha’s cum fills Alec’s mouth and Alec greedily takes it all in, trying to swallow every single mouthful. His hand continues to squeeze around his knot, a few dribbles of cum dripping down the side of his mouth. 

The noises Magnus is making are driving Alec wild. He’s just on the cusp of coming when Magnus slaps his ass and growls out, “come for me, omega.”

Alec cries out as his ass spasms around Magnus’ fingers. Magnus’ free hand wraps around his cock, stroking him roughly as he comes, his release splashing onto Magnus’ chest. He leans his forehead against Magnus’ thigh, his breathing labored and harsh. Magnus gently pulls his fingers free and Alec can hear the way he’s licking them clean. Fuck, why is that so hot?

With a groan, Alec carefully pulls himself away from Magnus’ face, turning around and laying down beside his mate. He’s careful to keep his right hand around Magnus’ knot. He gently lays his head against Magnus’ chest as Magnus arm goes around his shoulder, holding him tight. 

Alec takes in a deep breath, closing his eyes to savor this. For the last few years, sex has been nothing like this. Magnus had been taking him from behind with Alec on his hands and knees since that’s the easiest position to fall asleep in afterwards while knotted together. He can’t remember the last time they’d had so much fun and tried something new and that’s not even including the absolute thrill Alec had while roleplaying before they’d gotten here. 

Something inside his chest loosens. They’re okay. He never doubted his mate’s devotion but it’s easy to get stuck inside his head, wondering if Magnus might be getting bored with him. Tonight proves they’re anything but boring as long as they’re willing to put a little bit of work in. Which of course, Alec is. And it looks like Magnus is too. 

Magnus leans over and kisses the side of Alec’s head. “I love you,” Magnus murmurs into Alec’s hair. 

“A bold thing to state, Magnus. I mean, I’ve only just met you an hour ago!”

Magnus snorts, shaking his head. The hand around Alec’s shoulders finds his underarm, tickling him gently. “Don’t or I’ll let go of your knot,” Alec sasses, turning his head and kissing Magnus’ chest. 

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

There’s silence before Magnus is sighing. “Fine. You win.” Alec smiles and Magnus’ hand goes back to gently running his nails over Alec’s shoulder and back. It’s nice, just relaxing together and  _ being _ . 

Alec’s eyes close, savoring the smell of their lovemaking filling the room, the smell of satisfied alpha in his nose. Magnus clears his throat. 

“I’m sorry.”

“What?”

Magnus’s hand tightens around him. “I’m sorry we got so complacent. I never want you to think I’m taking you for granted, Alexander.”

“Magnus, you don’t.”

“Hush. Let me get this out.” Magnus kisses his head again and Alec can hear the way his heart is racing. “You’re my mate. My  _ true _ mate. I love you more than words can ever say. And I feel as though I was just so used to the way things were that I was afraid to rock the boat. But I don’t wanna live just going day to day in a rut. I want to live each day to the fullest and each day I want you to know without a shadow of a doubt how much I love and adore you. You’re an excellent mate, a wonderful house spouse, and the most loving father.”

Alec closes his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose to keep the prickling at his eyes at bay. He leans up on his elbow in order to kiss his alpha properly, pouring every ounce of thanks and emotion into the kiss as he can. 

“I love you, too,” Alec says because he needs Magnus to know. “I love you and you’re such a good alpha, Magnus. You take care of us and you love our boys so much. We’re so lucky to have you.”

Magnus hand cups Alec’s cheek and Alec leans into the touch. “We’ll do better,” Magnus says, his eyes looking determined. “We might not be young pups anymore but that’s no reason to lose our spark.”

Alec smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. He turns and kisses Magnus’ palm. “You know what they say,” he says with a grin, getting back into his spot against Magnus’ chest. “Variety is the spice of life.”


End file.
